


All's Fair in Love and War

by BuffShipper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Canon Universe, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, France (Country), Improvised Sex Toys, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Licking, Love Bites, Martial Arts, Neck Kissing, Paris (City), Play Fighting, Rimming, Roof Sex, Spanking, Sparring, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: The Dynamic Duo of Ladybug and Chat Noir have a friendly sparring match to determine who the better combatant is...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	All's Fair in Love and War

"Man!" grumbled Chat Noir as he looked down from the Eiffel Tower and to the bustling Parisian streets. "Ever since we finally took out Hawk Moth last year it's just gotten so boring!"

"Don't jinx it, Chat!" Ladybug shot back. "With our luck--"

"You're the lucky Ladybug!" Chat interrupted with a grin. "I'm not worried about jinxes."

Ladybug blushed and grinned back at him.

That's what Chat Noir always loved about Ladybug: her humility, and the luminous smile she gave you when you reminded her how amazing she really was.

Ladybug had always been a constant light for him over the past several years, his true love, even as Adrien Agreste. While Adrien Agreste's love life was a tangled web of complicated and on-again, off-again romances with girls like Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Kagami Tsugiri, they couldn't hold a candle to how Ladybug made him feel, and those relationships suffered for it. He wished he knew who was behind the mask, but if he knew Ladybug's identity, then he would lose her. And the world would lose its greatest hero. And he couldn't live with that. 

Ladybug was perfect the way she was.

"Thanks," she said.

Chat stood up. "Well, if we don't have any villains to fight, why not fight each other, huh? A little friendly competition?"

Ladybug looked at him quizzically. "Like a sparring match?"

Chat shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, we never fought each other other than times we were mind controlled or Akumatized. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Ladybug smiled up at him. It had taken her a long time, but Chat Noir had won her over. He never hid the fact that he was in love with her, but she had been so infatuated with Adrien Agreste as Marinette Dupain-Cheng she never knew what she had all along. She regretted that she had broken the hearts of sweet guys like Luka Coffaine, especially when her own heart was broken when it became clear that she was never going to be enough for Adrien. Chat was there for her, and a constant, at least when she was Ladybug. She wished she knew who he was so that Marinette could have that constant, but if she knew Chat Noir's identity, she would lose him, and the world would lose its greatest hero. And she couldn't live with that.

Chat Noir was perfect the way he was.

Ladybug stood up alongside him. "You're on! But no headshots!"

Chat nodded. "Got it!"

"And no claws! Strikes, throws, and special weapons only!" warned Ladybug.

"Got it!" exclaimed Chat, and he immediately struck at her with a roundhouse kick. Ladybug yelped and leapt from her perch on the building to evade it and dove down, using her yo-yo weapon to swing to another building as Chat leapt right after her.

She was swift, dodging his strikes and leaping out of the way of more as he chased her from rooftop to rooftop.

"It seems all we're doing is a game of Chat Noir and Lady-mouse!" taunted Chat as Ladybug leapt out of the way of a spin kick when he caught up to her on the level of a concrete rooftop. "When are you going to fight ba--whoa!"

Ladybug had jumped toward a wall and backflipped off of it to land behind him and respond with a spin kick that he barely had time to duck, so much so that she grazed his cat ears with the red blur of a strike.

He responded with a sweeping kick to her legs, but Ladybug backflipped again and landed out of range.

"When you start talking," Ladybug grinned.

Chat made a zipping motion across his lips while extracting his collapsible staff from the back of his belt and leapt at her to strike with it. He anticipated that she would tense up to dodge such an obvious attack, so he speared the concrete of the rooftop and swung around it with a kick that she narrowly avoided by rolling away.

As she righted herself, Ladybug launched her yo-yo weapon at his staff. Chat snatched it before she could grab it and she recalled it before sending another shot to him that he evaded.

He spun the staff around to block multiple yo-yo shots and speared the concrete again for another kick.

Ladybug expected a roundhouse, but he came with a spinning heel kick that was a feint as he went low in a capoeira style move and extended his claws and aimed for her face.

As she focused on his claws, he swiftly maneuvered around and grabbed her wrist to tie her wrists to the bottom rung of a drop-down ladder to the next level of the building with her yo-yo, securing it so the ladder wouldn't drop.

"That's not fair!" Ladybug objected. "You cheated!"

"All's fair in love and war, M'lady," chuckled Chat Noir into Ladybug's ear as he ran his hands down her polka-dotted breasts and torso, all the way down to her hips with his clawed hands.

Ladybug scoffed, but closed her eyes and sighed in contentment as he kissed her neck and cheek.

"What, Chat got your tongue?" Chat taunted.

"You're a pain," Ladybug grumbled.

"Aren't you going to open up for me?" whispered Chat into her ear as he caressed her ass and pressed himself against her.

"No," Ladybug smiled acidly. "I totally would have if you didn't use those claws to cheat but..."

"Yeah? Well, my claws have sliced through almost everything over the years," Chat said, spreading his claws. He then slowly dragged his claws over the fabric of Ladybug's costume. "I wonder if your spots'll be any different?"

Ladybug's costume was practically skintight (a fact that Chat's eyes were eternally grateful for) but it would be a challenge to tear through the fabric without cutting her, or if he even could for that matter--it wasn't like he ever tried.

So he ran his hands along her ample bottom (enjoying the view as he did so) before finding a space in between her buttcheeks where he could slip a claw into.

His claw met a little resistance from the magical fabric at first and protest from Ladybug, but with a little effort it began to glow pink and his claw pushed through. Chat quickly pulled the hole apart, tearing at the costume until her bare ass was exposed.

"Me-owww!" Chat whistled as he took off his gloves and squatted down to spread her buttcheeks apart.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," grumbled Ladybug embarrassedly, her face turning as red as her costume.

"Doing what?" Chat grinned, running his tongue up her heat and along her buttcrack to her rim. "I'm just giving you a cat-bath..."

"Hmmm," Ladybug gushed, enjoying her predicament despite herself. "Ooh don't lick there it's--oh.. _.oh_! Oh...keep licking it! Like that, yes!"

"I thought only cats purred, Ladybug..." Chat murmured from between her cheeks. 

"Oh, would you please stop it with the puns and jokes?!" groaned Ladybug. "Your mouth is much more tolerable when it's between my legs!"

"Oh no, M'lady!" laughed Chat, slapping her ass and pinching for emphasis. "I won, so that means you have to, er, _hang around_ and listen to every joke, pun, and reference my brilliant mind thinks up!"

"Lucky me," Ladybug growled.

"You _are_ lucky," replied Chat. "Not everyone gets to be tied up by Chat Noir and ravished by his tongue."

"And _you're_ lucky that you've gotten me in this position in the first place!" Ladybug countered.

"Anybody would be lucky to get you in this position, " Chat murmured, burying his face between her cheeks and motorboating them.

"Oh Chat...that is oddly romantic," Ladybug chuckled. "You do have a way with words...sometimes."

"Hey, is it cannibalism to be eating your pussy right now?" Chat asked rhetorically.

"Oh jeez, Chat! You don't have to be so lewd about it!" squealed Ladybug. "Oh! _Ahh_... "

"I'm no more lewd than the sounds that you make when I'm doing it," Chat replied.

Chat pointed his fingers like a gun and slid a couple fingers inside her, slowly for effect. "Now if my tongue makes you squeal, I wonder what noises you'll make with my fingers?"

"Hnnn!" whimpered Ladybug. "Hnn...oh! Ooh!"

Chat's fingers picked up speed inside her, and he went faster and faster until she screamed and came onto his hand with a squelch. Her knees went weak and she went limp as she recovered.

Chat slapped her ass and stood up. "Those are the noises!"

Chat looked at his cum-soaked hands. "You're so wet. Almost as if you're enjoying this as much as I am."

"Hnnn..." was Ladybug's moaning reply.

Chat Noir laughed, self-satisfied, and licked his hands like a cat cleaning its paws. He glanced over to the staff that had been tossed aside by Ladybug's yo-yo during their match and walked over to it, scrutinizing it.

"You know," Chat said casually as he picked up the staff and began to show off with twirls and spins. "I've always thought about doing this but I never thought I'd get the opportunity."

"What?" gasped Ladybug.

"THIS!" Without warning, Chat swung the staff full speed at her midsection, stopping a millimeter from hitting her. Ladybug winced and scowled as Chat howled with laughter.

"Just kidding," Chat chuckled. He began to twirl the staff again. "No...I'm not going to hit you with it. Never."

"W-what're you going to do with it?" Ladybug whimpered as Chat paced around behind her.

Ladybug's eyes went wide as she felt the tip of the staff press into her entrance.

Chat leaned into her ear and whispered "I'm gonna _fuck_ you with it."

"No!" cried Ladybug. "Oh! Oh Chat! Oh!"

Chat pumped it into her, careful not to get too carried away and hurt her with it. He played with the speed and force of it, oscillating it to change the way it felt inside her until she came again on it. 

Chat reveled in the effect that he had on her, the reactions he was able to produce. He was determined to make her cum as many times as a cat had lives, and by his estimation, he was three down already. Six more was a tall order, but it was worth a try for a lady like Ladybug.

Chat took the staff out of her and cleaned her off the shaft of it before leaning it against the wall. She was still shaking from her orgasm, and he took a moment to admire her before turning his attention to himself.

Chat's erection was bulging uncomfortably inside his suit. He unzipped it from his the bell ornamentation at his throat and freed himself. 

He was dewing so much already and he slid himself down her buttcrack. Ladybug was ready for his length, but Chat had yet another idea to try.

Today was a day to try new things, was it not?

Chat took the staff once more and slipped it back inside of her.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked drowsily, looking back at him, her face flushed with heat.

Chat said nothing as he stepped over the staff and squeezed it between his thighs as he trained his dick at the rim of her ass.

"W-what are you doing, Chat?!" gasped Ladybug as he pushed into her. "Y-your'e not going to try to--oh!"

"Oh _yes_!" Chat laughed as his cock slipped past her tight rim and into her asshole, gripping her hips for maximum velocity.

Ladybug's eyes bulged as a look of shock and disbelief colored her face as she tried to twist to look back at him. Ladybug and Chat Noir have had sex many times before, but never like this. And never with two inside her at the same time. She was so full, stretched to her limits. It was overwhelming!

"Chat! Oh! Chat!" cried Ladybug as Chat thrusted the dual lengths inside of her. "Chat! It's too much! I'm so--OH! OH!"

Ladybug came again from the double penetration, and Chat let the staff fall out her and clatter to the concrete as he held her tighter, wrapping an arm around her middle as his other hand snaked down to her clit.

"I'm...you won...I can't," moaned Ladybug. "So...spent..."

Chat nibbled at her ear, above her Miraculous earring, whispering "No...you can...one more time...cum for me again, M'lady..."

Chat's hand was a blur at her clit, and he reached up to fondle her breasts with the other hand. With his encouragement, Ladybug pushed up against him with what little strength she had left, grinding him as he neared his own climax inside her.

Chat's whole body tensed up as he came, biting down on her ear as fillied her ass with his spend. His toes curled in his boots, and he squeezed her middle like she was an anchor in a hurricane. He bucked once more inside her, and kissed the tender spot where he bit her. As their breathing finally slowed, their lips met as Chat reached up to undo her bound hands.

Chat slipped out of her ass as she fell weakly to her knees. He then caught her before she could fall foward, and sunk to his own knees and allowed her to sit against his thighs. He watched with a tremendously satisfied grin as his spend leaked out of her ass and onto his thigh, the white-opaque liquid contrasting against the jet black of his costume.

"The Miraculous Ladybug," gasped Ladybug with a weak chuckle. "Finally defeated, at the hands of one Chat Noir."

"Hands _and_ cock," corrected Chat. " _And_ staff."

"I didn't want to say it," squeaked Ladybug. "I'm called a "Lady"bug for a reason. I'm a "lady."

"A lady in the streets, at least," Chat nuzzled into her neck. "Between the sheets, however..."

"And don't you forget it," Ladybug giggled.

"I could never forget," assured Chat.

"Just like I can't forget how you won," Ladybug glanced back accusingly at him.

"Oh, c'mon," dismissed Chat. "We both know that you're the _real_ winner here!"

"Still," Ladybug grinned slyly. "I want a _rematch_."


End file.
